Oversight
Episode 7 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on July 16th, 2012. Characters Blue Team *Washington *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Tex (Mentioned Only) Project Freelancer *Carolina *North Dakota *South Dakota *York *Wyoming *Leonard Church *Counselor *Theta *Delta *Unidentified Blue Soldier *Alpha (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *C.T. *Female Insurrection Soldier *Insurrectionist Sniper *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Insurrectionist Leader *Red Demo Man *Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers Other *Chairman (Voice Only) Plot Washington meets up with Carolina at Zanzibar's beach, and reports that there is nothing that they haven't known about before. Left with nothing, Carolina decides the next step in their journey: to find C.T.. spying.]] Years ago at the Longshore Shipyards, Wyoming spies on the Insurrection with another agent, and sees that C.T. is indeed affiliated with them. During this time, the Chairman introduces himself to the Director as the new chairman for the Oversight Sub-Comittee and questions him on the disappearance of an asset. On the Mother of Invention, the Counselor and the Director discuss the newest fragment that has been produced and the Director orders the Counselor to match it with a proper Freelancer. The Counselor says that the fracture is ahead of schedule, but the Director insists that he finds a match for the new A.I.. Carolina arrives and reports that C.T. is indeed with the Insurrectionists, and the Director shows that since C.T. was not the best agent on the project, it will be a minor loss, but orders Carolina to make sure C.T.'s armor does not fall into the wrong hands. Carolina asks if any other forces would come, but the Director yells at her to dismiss the thought, as Carolina gives a saddened look at Tex's status as number one on the leaderboards before leaving. Back in the present, Tucker asks how Epsilon knows Carolina. Epsilon says that Tex would tell him stories about her, but Tucker corrects him that she told Alpha. More questions are raised as Tucker asks him how many people is he and if all of them are assholes. Epsilon is insulted and sarcastically agrees that all the other fragments think alike. Caboose references his poor thinking skills and reveals that he wrote his name in his helmet in order to remember his name, and that it was hard and rendered him to unable to pronounce a certain word. , and Washington discuss the Alpha.]] At the Project Freelancer mess hall, Theta shows a trick to North where he produces holographic fireworks as South scoffs in anger. York arrives with Delta and asks North if he can speak to him privately. North and York then tell their respective A.I. to shut off. York asks North about the Alpha and if Theta has ever seemed to think about it. North answers that Theta appeared to be obsessed with it. Washington, next to them eats with his helmet on and asks what is an Alpha. York explains that as the A.I. call each other brothers and sisters, Alpha is basically the father, and says that while the A.I. are fragments, he begins to wonder how Alpha is producing them if the Director is not copying him. North suggests that Alpha merely creates them "or something." York says that it's the "or something" part that bothers him. Transcript Fade in to the beach of Zanzibar. Washington sees Carolina kneeling down by the water and walks towards her. U.N.S.C WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY. Washington: The facility is clear. Carolina: Find anything? Washington: Nothing we didn't know already. Carolina: Figured as much. This place was a dead end. Washington: Sorry, boss. Carolina: The structure we're going to next, you're positive our target was there? Washington: I know what I saw, that's why it's on our list. Carolina: But I know what I'' saw, and it doesn't make any sense. '''Washington': All the more reason to investigate. Carolina: Alright then. Let's go. Let's go find C.T. Camera pans towards the sky before fading into a new location LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB), MANY YEARS AGO... The camera follows a seagull as it lands on a submerged helmet before being sniped. As the Chairman's following voice-over plays, Wyoming surfaces and, along with the Blue ODST are seen spying on the Insurrectionists at the shipyard Malcom Hargrove: (Voice-Over) To the Director of Project Freelancer, Dr. Leonard Church. Dear Director, allow me to introduce myself. I am a representative of the newly formed U.N.S.C. Oversight Sub-Committee. Our organization is charged with the protection of high-level assets of the military, one of which, recently went missing. These assets are entrusted to our programs as a privilege, not as a right. As such, they will be safeguarded with the upmost care. In these dark times, mankind has the opportunity not only to prove his humanity, but to earn it. A Falcon flies by Wyoming: Well, third craft this afternoon. Let's see who else is arriving. Malcom Hargrove: (Voice-Over) I look forward to a long, and mutually beneficial, relationship for our two departments. Yours truly, Malcom Hargrove, Assistant to the Oversight Sub-Committee Chairperson. C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader disembark from the Falcon Red Demo Man: It's her. Female Insurrection Soldier: I can't believe he trusts that bitch after what she did to us. Wyoming: There she is. (As Wyoming looks through the scope of his rifle, C.T. gazes out in his direction.) Come in, Command. Tell the Director she's here. Insurrectionist Elite: What is it? C.T.: It's nothing...come on. The two continue walking, but not before the Leader glances back out torward the ocean. Fade to the Mother of Invention flying through space before cutting to the Director and Counselor inside Counselor: Congratulations, Director. Another successful test. Director: Another fragment was harvested this morning, Counselor. Find it a match. Counselor: This morning? That is ahead of schedule. Director: Our time grows short, find it a match. Carolina walks in. Carolina: Director, Wyoming reported in. Director: And? Carolina: You won't like what he found, sir. Director: Agent Carolina, information never displeases me. It's ignorance that I find unforgivable. Report. Carolina: It's like you said...C.T. is with them. Director: You know what to do. I do not need to remind you how valuable our technology is, Carolina. Carolina: She doesn't have an A.I., sir. And she wasn't exactly the best agent. Director: C.T. will be an acceptable loss. But her armor must not fall into the wrong hands. Carolina: I understand. Will we be the only forces sent out on this mission, sir? Director: (Leaning forward on the table) Leave personnel decisions to me, agent. Just do your job! It's time to cut the head off the enemy once and for all! Carolina: Yes, sir. Carolina glances up at Tex's name on the leaderboard before leaving. Cut to Tucker, Caboose, and Epsilon outside the Wind Power Facility U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY Tucker: So, how do you even know this Carolina chick? Epsilon: Oh, Tex used to tell me stories. Tucker: You mean tell Alpha stories? Epsilon: Oh yeah...I guess. You know, whatever! It's hard for me to know who's memory I'm in. Caboose: Oh yeah, same thing happens to me with things that I'm in. Like my helmet. That's why I wrote my name on the inside of it. I used my tongue. That was hard to do. Now I can't pronounce my *GRAGGH* Tucker: So...how many...people are you? Epsilon: I don't know, a bunch I guess. Tucker: Are they all assholes? Epsilon: (Sarcastically) Yeah, a dozen different fragments and we have the same shitty circle of friends. Lucky us. Cut to the Mother of Invention mess hall, where Theta is showing North holographic fireworks North Dakota: That's really great, Theta! Theta: Thank you! I worked super hard on it! South Dakota walks by and sees the two of them. South Dakota: Ugh! South then leaves. York and Delta sit down at the table MOTHER OF INVENTION MESS HALL, MANY YEARS AGO... York: Hey Theta! You mind if I talk to North for a second? Theta: Uhh...okay. York: Need you to shut down while we chat, okay? Delta too. You know, it's the rules. Delta shuts down Theta: North? North Dakota: It'll be okay. I won't talk too long. Theta: Alright. (Shuts down) North Dakota: What's up? York: I need to ask you about something. North Dakota: Uh, okay. Shoot. York: I need to ask you about the Alpha. North Dakota: Where did you hear that word? York: Same place you heard it...(Points to head) Up here. Washington: (Slightly muffled) What's an Alpha? York: Wash...are you eating inside your helmet? Washington: (Slightly muffled) Maybe. Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta. That it would make my eating more efficient. York: Haha, and you believed that? Maybe he is getting more personable. North Dakota: It's not AN Alpha, Wash, it's THE Alpha. Theta thinks about him a lot. More than thinks, really. He's obsessed. York: Delta too. You know how all the units call each other brother? They call this one "father". No...that's not right. North Dakota: Creator. York: Yeah. Washington: (Slightly muffled) I thought the Director would be their creator. York: Haven't you been paying any attention in class? A.I.s aren't created; they're copies of someone. North Dakota: But our A.I.s are just fragments. York: Which begs the question...where's the original? Washington: (Slightly muffled) So this Alpha thing is what creates the fragments. York: Jesus, will you swallow for god's sake? Washington: (Swallows) It creates them? North Dakota: Yeah, Theta isn't clear. It creates them...or something. York: Yeah, it's the "or something" part that has me worried. Trivia *The Assasistant to the oversight Sub-Committee's name is revealed to be Malcom Hargrove. *This episode marks the eighth time a character's face is revealed; in this case the Female Insurrection Soldier. *This episode marks the return of the letters between the Chairman and the Director. *The side of the milk carton floating in the water reads: OMG! "This shit is so healthy!" -cow. *During his talk at the mess hall with North Dakota and York, Washington's food items comically keep changing; from a drink, to a banana, and then an apple, making it seem as though he is eating them, without revealing how he is able to do it while wearing a helmet. *At 1:43 behind the Female Insurrection Soldier , one of the twin insurrection soldiers can be seen spray painting his/her gattling gun yellow. Wash Food 1.png Wash Food 2.png Wash Food 3.png Video S10E07 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes